The Sandman
The being known as The Sandman is a celestial creature, said to have been the creator of the Drimare kind and the dream universe itself. Lore The First Dream In the beginning, there was nothing, only darkness, a void of light and existence, so empty and lonely, where life was merely an unknown concept. Until the first Human dreamed of the first dream, a single grain of golden sand, so small and insignificant, the single grain floated in the empty void of nothingness. And then another appeared, and another, and a few more grains gathered, enough to fit a small teaspoon. The more the Humans dreamed, the more the grains of golden sand gathered together, and soon they began developing a conscience. They could see every dream and every world, they were every dream, but what was it meant to do with this? What was its purpose? As the dreams gathered in the form of small grains, the entity got up, taking the only form it recognized, a humanoid, made of shifting golden sand. It floated through the void, in search of others like itself, but luck was scarce and it soon realized it was entirely alone, with no one like itself. Having seen so many worlds, so many hopes, so many dreams, the empty void was simply dull and underwhelming, the millions of dreams played in its head, like memories that it had never experienced. With the growing amount of dreams, the being took a handful of the sand, moulding it at will, creating the ground, the grass and the trees it had seen throughout its existence, and with every dream, its creation grew to become a vast forest, with paths and water, inhabited by the creatures the being had seen in the dreams of Humans. But yet, something was still missing, the uniqueness and individuality of Humans was something the being longed to have in his own world, and as his creation grew, the humans began dreaming of it, but they were few and far between and they would never stay in the small world for long. Perhaps it was too lonely...? As such, the being began his new project, he looked almost human but not quite, and in order to be able to distinguish the visiting human dreamers from his own creations, he began to sculpt beings similar to himself, which he named Drimares, slim horned humanoids, gifted with special abilities and powers. Without being told to, the Drimares inhabited his creation, making it their new home. And unlike the Humans, the Drimares never left the world, instead living and speaking the many languages and learning the habits of Humans who dreamed of the world. The sand creature was proud of its creation and during the night, while the Drimares slept, he kept building and expanding their world, helping build their homes and doing everything so they would always be happy. Sandman. Sandman was what they started calling him, the unseen entity who built all these structures during the night, for always leaving a mysterious trail of golden sand surrounding them. The being gladly accepted this name and noticed how his beloved Drimares began worshipping the Moon and stars as symbols of his presence. He took this as inspiration and began sculpting an image of himself, and to this day, the sandstone statue still stands proud on the land, now known as the Rem Forest, the heart of the Dream World. No one has proof of the Sandman's existence, only the massive ancient statue, that throughout millennia, still stands, but even then, some are sceptical as to who actually built the statue and the true identity of the one who's represented in it. It is said that during the nights when the Moon shines gold, then the Sandman is around, always leaving a trail of golden sand behind. Trivia * He was inspired on the Sandman from Rise of the Guardians and Aurelion Sol from League of Legends, as well as the aesthetic of Prospit dreamers from Homestuck. Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Gods and other entities Category:The Rem Forest Category:Eden Category:Complete pages